Avatar: The Prince of Fire
by TheAchingStarletxx
Summary: The years have been peaceful since the death of Firelord Sozin and the victory of Avatar Aang. The four nations have lived in what the spirits call "The Cenntenial Peace". The sequence of elements is started again, and a new Avatar is to be born into the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko is the new Avatar, and unfortunately for him, peace is a fleeting thing in both mortal and spirit realm.
1. xIntroduction

**My inspiration for this was quite odd. Originally, I wanted to do a servant-Katara master-Zuko story or a Avatar-Katara story but wasnt sure what had been done already in that department. As I was researching various Avatar topics, hoping for something for Katara, I came across an idea. I personally had never encountered an Avatar-Zuko fic, let alone with Zutara themes, so I was enthralled. I am also deeply fascinated with Japanese and Chinese mythology, which plays a large part in the world of Avatar. I really hope to incorporate this into my work. I rewatched Legend of Korra episodes and I was enthralled by the Book 2 episodes, 'Beginnings'. I love Wan as the Avatar, I adore his character, and he reminds me of Zuko in some ways, exciting me even more, and I really wanted to bring that into my story, the roots of the Avatar, that wasn't really shown until Korra. Thus, in this alternate version, Roku kills Sozin and lives, making sure the Fire Nation is under control, and making arrangements the next Avatar, Aang, will be well protected and kept safe in case the Fire Nation gets rowdy. **

**I apologize for any misspellings, grammar mistakes, etc. Also if there's any holes in my story, I would love, love, love the correction so I can make proper fixes. Thus, reviews are welcomed and encouraged! I hope everyone enjoys this story, focusing on Zuko as the main character. Expect alot of spirit involvement down the line, and eventual Zutara, but I'm not going to rush things and who knows when she'll pop up?! Don't worry, it will happen and hopefully it will be realistic. Going to try to have an update every 1-2 weeks.**

**Anyways, enjoy and review at your will. I'll do my best to reply to every review and keep the readers and myself happy and entertained!**

**Avatar: The Prince of Fire**

**_introduction_**: _The Cenntenial Peace_

_"Don't worry. We will be together for all of your lifetimes. And we will never give up."_

"Ah, it has once again come time for one of my favorite new beginnings." The Ancient spirit announced proudly, gazing into the sea of flames dreamily. The crackling and molding of the flames arched and circled, forming a calm pool of flames that slowly faded. Her being was already feeling the tug to the mortal realm to which she was now tied to another entity. Every new life cycle she was tied to another mortal, known as the Avatar. She waited patiently for the newest to be revealed in the flames and for her to be rushed away to them.

This time, she was to be passed to a firebender of the sorts. The political standing and location were still a mystery to her as to any other spirit in existence. Benders of the elements, all four, were flourishing in the mortal realm. Although time moved much slower in that plane and the history of the elements had been lost, many in the spirit realm still remembered it's early beginnings and how the Avatar was inadvertently created, and how bending came to be and spirits and mortals were separated indefinitely to their own worlds.

The Old Spirit was there for all of this, and long before. Her most recent host was a shy Earthbending girl, who lived a long but quiet life, without much disturbance. Since Avatar Aang, nothing particularly threatening had happened to either worlds. Now she waited patiently for the next Avatar to be birthed so she can fill them with the Avatar spirit.

Various other spirits had gathered to the Sea of Fire as well, eager for the show. Many greeted the Old Spirit with kind welcomes and pleasantries, to which she responded promptly. Spirits in the form of foxes or lemurs intertwined with mortal spirit's and nature spirits. The aye-aye spirit was present, talking up a storm and telling the story of the original Avatar. Spirits with masks floated by, their emotion never seen, but felt by all. It was an odd sight, for a mortal, but it was typical for the Spirit World. The night was clear, and the mood was pleasant. Even nature was happy tonight, their song carried by the light breeze.

"Raava."

The familiar voice was a sound the spirit had been eager to hear for many years. The spirit regarded her old friend warmly.

"Wan, I'm glad you made it here before I am presented to the next Avatar." She said, her voice firm, but with an unmistakable kindness laced into it. Wan smiled, and came to stand next to the spirit with whom he first blazed the path to becoming the Avatar. His life-long companion with whom he was dedicated to ensuring the peace of their worlds.

"I am always interested in those born of fire. They remind me of my beginnings." Wan mused, gazing into the flames. "I wonder what will come of this Firebender." Raava chuckled lightly, gazing back at the various other spirits accumulated for the revealing of the next Avatar, and the deaparture of the Great Spirit of Peace and Light back into the mortal world to become the Avatar Spirit and merge with Wan's latest incarnation.

Among the gathered, previous Avatars mingled with their loved ones. Each and every single one Raava had grown to know and love as she became one with them. Countless lives she has lived, and another was about to begin. "Maybe they will be reminiscent of you, Wan." Raava suggested, looking back at her dear friend. Wan laughed at this and shrugged his shoulders, still gazing into the flames.

"Any history of me is long buried, and the times have changed. They are better off with guidance from the most recent Avatars, expecting this quiet in the world continues." He frowns and looks back at his reincarnations, most not knowing who he is exactly, none feeling particularly familiar with him or Raava, not knowing the connection they all shared. His eyes landed on an Airbender, laughing joyously with other monks he'd befriended. That particular Airbender was Avatar Aang, the Avatar two cycles ago. He'd come close to tragedy, alright. Avatar Roku, a short distance away, had unfortunately been put in the situation where he must choose to end the life of his once dear friend, Sozin. And he did it for the greater good.

However, the Fire Nation was livid, and plotted against the other Nations, and banishing Roku from their land. The Fire Nation sat vehemently in wait, ready to strike when at all possible. Roku managed to keep the peace until he died, and many were nervous for the next Avatar. Expectedly, the Fire Nation attempted an assault on the Air Temples, but the Avatar was kept well-hidden and protected, under Roku's orders. The Nations fought back against Fire with all their might until the Avatar had mastered all elements, and restored the balance once again. Since then, the Fire Nation seemed to drop its animosity, atleast outwardly. The years after Roku have been peaceful for all in existence.

Many in the spirit realm were at unease, Wan knew. Peace never lasted this long. He was dreading what storm might pop up next. "The calm before the storm, is that the saying..?" He said, more to himself than to Raava. She remained silent, thinking similar things. The pull on her was strong, the next Avatar was minutes from entering the world. She turned to face all those gathered.

"It is once again time for a new era... one of fire. The new Avatar, as you all known, is to be born to the Fire Nation, once again beginning the sequence of the elements as Wan had learned them." She gestured to the man beside her. "I do this, we do this, for each and every one of you, for the peace of the two worlds. Now, let's watch, shall we?" The crowd cheered their praises as Raava turned to watch the flames, as they became a mirror into the Mortal realm, falling from the sky. The Fire Nation was the zoomed in target. The Spirits watched in awe as they were taken to the capital of the Fire Nation.

Impressive buildings stood, red and gold painting the beautiful city. It was night-time, but torches lit the city the audience of spirits were now being shown by Raava. Her own energy allowed them all to view this, up until a few minute's after she is bonded with the new Avatar. Previous Avatars blushed in embarrassment, realizing they were given the same treatment. It was quite uncomfortable knowing a gathering of spirits watched your birth and gossiped about you.

The fire showed them all getting closer to the richer end of the Fire Capital, much to everyone's surprise. Roku watched intently, remembering the same streets quite vividly. The fire quickly hurled them now into the entrance of the Fire Palace, through the wide doors and inside. It was what was expected of royalty, with antique decoratings and expensive red and gold furnishings. The view was rushing through the place, hurrying to find the birthing mother. Servants fumbled through the corridors, panicking. Their view was taken up a wide set of stairs, and to a wing of the palace they all assumed was for medics and healers of the Royal Family. Labored breathing and crying could now be heard by all, along with the frantic voices of nurses. They past a tall man, with a rather dark and bored look on his face. Only his eyes showed faint hints of concern for the woman giving birth on the white bed of the room they now entered.

_"Push!" The healers prompted her, some working by her lower regions, other, holding her hands. Her eyes were tightly shut, her face red from exertion. This room too, was lavish, but strictly white and filled with many healer's in traditional Fire Nation garbs. Flowers were on the bedside, along with water and cloth. Nursemaids waited eagerly with warm blankets and towels._

_Wrapped gifts littered the side of the room, most likely gifts for the baby about to be born._

_"Ursa, you're doing fantastic." One of the healers encouraged the labored woman._

"A prince, maybe..?" One of the spirit's gasped. Murmurs ran through the crowd. "That was Ozai, wasn't it? So at-least royalty.."

Raava listened to the gossip and hummed, seconds from departing. "I'll see you, Wan." She said, as she stepped into the sea of fire and vanished. Just then, the fire emitted the cry of an infant child. The new Avatar was born. Claps and hollers could be heard throughout the crowd, and Wan smiled fondly at the infant boy. Though it was strange, he felt a fatherly bond with each Avatar after him. A protective, loving bond was felt with each one, though he was long forgotten in the line of Avatars.

_The baby was cleaned and wrapped in a fluffy towel, and handed to the breathless mother, grinning wildly. "My darling Zuko.." She cooed to her little one. His dark hair was matted on his head, and he was screaming up until the moment he found his mother's embrace. "You are destined for great things, my little one." She whispered._

_"One day, our son shall sit mighty on the Fire Nation throne." The woman flinched at the statement from her husband, but continued to gaze at her bundle of joy. The ominous man placed a firm grip on her shoulder, squeezing tightly, also gazing down at his son._

But Wan recognized the look. It was a look of greed and planning. A look reserved for one planning.

He did not like it one bit. A familiar sense of foreboding rose in him then, and he wished he could reach into the flames and snatch the child into his own arms and tuck him away for safe keeping. He knew, however, that was impossible. He looked to Roku, who shared the same concerned look while every other spirit was celebrating and talking excitedly. The flames returned to normal, their extended vision gone. Spirits still chatted and remained, as Wan continued to gaze into the fire.

He now felt the new tie with the new Avatar, as did the others. A new bond was formed with all of them, whether they had learned to recognize it or not. Wan could only hope the peace would continue for the rest of eternity.

But what are the chances of that?

A red fox spirit snickered with it's friends and began pulling people into a circle of dance. Unsuspecting victims were pulled into the dance circle, which was now being led by the aye aye spirit, who motion for Wan to join.

"Come on, stinky! Show everyone your moves!"

Wan rolled his eyes, but joined in the festivities anyways. No point in getting worked up about something yet to happen, anyways.


	2. xchapterone, book of fire

**Sorry took so long to update, past few months have been crazy... and one night I got white girl wasted and broke my laptop. Anywho, my iPhone is broken, hard to see anything on the screen so im using a kindle. Which is annoying because before i found how to turn it off there was spelling autocorrect and kept autocorrecting Zuko's name to Zuni. Yeah. Anywho i turned that off and came back the next day to continue and spellcheck, etc and add parts so hopefully i fixed any and all mistakes, im trying my best proofread but im sorry if the past few months have left me partially brain dead. But anyways hope you enjoy! **

**Avatar: The Prince of Fire**

**chapter one: **_The Avatar Games_

Ten-ten was simply not impressed with the candidates so far. They were all drooling, uneducated, smelly...toddlers! She glowered at the group of selected families and children of the Fire Nation present and determined that exactly none of them seemed even remotely worthy to be given the title "Avatar." No enchanting sparkle in the eyes, no unremarkable aura given off. The group gathered in A Fire Temple, just off the outskirts of the Fire Nation Capital.

The red and gold drapings and portraits were generously highlighted by the flames of the many candles lit in preparation for the event. The wooden floor was carpeted witb the finest pelt, a Tiger-Lion pelt from the most tropical forests. Yes, it was the proper environment for thw newest Avatar to be found. Ten-Ten had made sure of this that it would be perfect.

"This is it, Lee? After our years of preparation under the advisement of gracious Avatar Rei Fa of The Earth Kingdom, our wondrous mistress. After years of studying the Lineage of the Avatar, collecting the toys and belongings of Avatar's past, in preparation to find the next and ease the transition.." She sighs dramatically, throwing a hand to her forehead. "This is the selection we have to choose from?"

The small brunette woman was pacing back and forth in front of the gathered Fire Nation. She fumbled with her Earth Kingdom robes, displaying her noble background and standing under the hand of the late Avatar. Normally, a hot-tempered, tiny Earth Kingdom woman would not hold much authority in a room consisting of Fire Nation nobles and royalty... But today she was the one determining what child was to continue as the Avatar. Talk of this event had spread like wildfire. Everyone knew the late Rei Fa had assigned her dearest underlings to undertake a project ensuring the proper education and upbringing of the next Avatar.

Talk of the two "Avatar Experts" swept across the lands, arousing curiousity of the small Earth Kingdom woman and her lean companion. Everyone awaited the revelaling of the next Avatar to ensure a continued peace. Some Nations wer worried what would become of the Next Avatar born into fire.

Her companion, Lee, smiled apologetically at their guests. "Ten-Ten, this is what's to be expected. It's been a six year span since the passing of Gracious Rei Fa." He sighed and eyes the confused children clinging to their parents. "These are all the surviving Fire Nation children born the day the Avatar died."

Ten-Ten groaned, but then nodded her agreement. "I suppose you are right. The new Avatar wouldn't be anything very impressive right now." She turned to the families, hands on her hips. Ten-Ten was a very excitable young woman, very confident in her skills and beliefs, which is why the previous Avatar was fond of her. The room was silent as the woman confronted them.

"As you all know, you have been called here due to the birth date of one of your children. You're here because your child was born the day Gracious Rei Fa died. Therefore, one of the children in this room may very well be the Avatar. My companion and I, Lee, worked directly under the Avatar, specifically in the history and study of the Avatar Lineage and History. She purposefully handpicked us for the process to find and ease the Avatar into his or her new role." She smirked at them all, before Lee continued.

"Today we will administer a few tests to determine the Avatar. But first and foremost, has anyone noticed anything odd about their child in relation to other elements? Slip ups you can't explain?" The room was buzzing as all families went on to praise their child. Ten-Ten and Lee addressed each account, jotting them all down and unfortunately marking them all down as unlikely cases.

After every parent had been heard out, the tests begun. Lee drug out from under a desk what appeared to be a large wooden box. Parents eyed this box warily. Lee gave everyone an assuring smile, before lifting the lid and revealing various toys and trinkets. Some belonging to past Avatars, many not. Children's eyes lit up atthe sight of some of the newer more modern toys, some their parents couldnt afford. Some were exotic and enthralling with the shadow of faraway lands, and some wer old and simple toys that went unnoticed.

Of the entire listing of children born on the day of Rei Fa's death, Ten-Ten and Lee had hunted down to 10 families with a child born on the sacred day. Therefore, ten children stared back at Lee as he motioned them forward. "Come little ones, pick any toy or trinket you desire!" With nudges from their parent the children began their hunt, eyes lit with awe at the new toys.

Yet none of the children touched a single Avatar's toy. "This is ridiculous. We have precious belongings of the last five Avatars at our disposal and nothing!" Ten-Ten hissed. "We went through hell to get our hands on these!" It had taken much bartering and bribery to get some of the items for this day. Avatar's possesions wa avaluable item foe many collectors of Ancient Artifacts. However, being under the hand of Rei Fa made the trades alot easier than it wouldve been for a random citizen.

Children began returning to their parents one by one with a shiny new toy at their disposal. Parents eyed the Avatar Experts dubiously, confused about the working of their "test". Ten-Ten began banging her head against one of the wooden desks. "Im failure, a complete failure. This is not good at all..."

"Uhh.." Lee tried, patting his friend on the back. "Theres still more tests, Ten-Ten.."

Just then the double doors to the temple burst open and in rushed a black haired maiden, hand in hand with a small raven haired boy with Amber eyes. Their attire indicated much higher standing than any in the room, causing most to bow to them but also glare. Sparkling jewelry littered the woman's body. Red and yellow silks carressed their pale skin, screaming at all to adore. The woman carriwd herself highly, but recognizably had a softer prescence than most Fire Nation females. The little boy looked nervous, despite the calm and kinda aura emanating from his mother.

"Sorry I'm late." She bowed quickly. "I am Princess Ursa and this is my little Prince, Zuko." The boy held his chin high but was shaking behind his mother. His amber eyes darted around the room, landing on the toy chest.

"Ten-Ten grinned maddeningly wide. "Royalty! Now that's what I'm talking about!" She hurriedly approached the pair. "Little Zuko." She said, regarding the boy. "Will you go pick a toy, any toy here your heart desires?" Zuko stared at her, then looked to his mother.

Ursa smiled and nodded her approval, and Zuko set to work picking a toy

"Granddaughter of Avatar Roku, you and your son are not on my list for the event today. You realize what we are all doing here correct?"

Ursa nodded and smiled politely at all present. "The birth of my son, though public knowledge was born on the cusp of the new day afte The Avatar had fallen, minute after the fall of Rei Fa..." Ten-Ten nodded for her to continue.

Ive no cordial invitation to this event but I heard whispers of such a gathering from some of our servants and a strange pull to bring Zuko here, atleast for yoh to meet him."

Lee was now the one inspecting Ursa and the boy. He found the incident quite amusing, that Ursa, without invitation or specific knowledge, brought her boy to be tested. She most certainly knew the risks of him being Avatar... She must have had an interesting experienc with her son prompting her to seek the experts. "Tell me, has your son had any strange occurrences, with other elements? Anything to indicate multiple bending talents?"

Ursa was silent for a moment and pondered this. Lee thought she had nothing to say and was about to move on before Ursa spoke up. "Once. We have a pond in our private gardens, a pond with Turtleducks. Zuko had to have been three or four and loved watching the Turtleducklings swim, all day long he loved it and still does." She eyes her son fondly as his selected toy is decided and he begins to reach for it. "One day I walk away for a moment to discuss something with one of my handmaidens, and I turn and see Zuko reaching out to one of the Turtleducklings. And I think my little baby is going to fall into the pond if he reaches out any further. But as I run to him, I see the water in the pond below the Turtleducks begin to shift and move upwards, slightly but definitely there."

Zuko approaches his mother and Ten-Ten, a wooden sword in his hands.

"And he looks back at me with such amazement, like he'd understood what he just did."

Ten-Ten chuckles softly while Lee gasps. Zuko watches them curiously as every eye in the room is on him. The sword in his tiny palms is wooden and chipped, painted red and worn from years of use. Zuko holds it out to Ten-Ten.

"Do you know what you have chosen, young Prince?" She asks softly. "The sword of Roku."

Ursa's eyes widen and a hushed whisper sweeps the room. Ursa pulls her son to her, crossing her arms over his chest protectively. "I had suspicion but never imagined..."

Ten-Ten raised her hand for silence. "Quiet! There is one final test, asked we administer this for proof, recommended by Rei Fa herself." All was silent. Zuko looked up to see his mother's confused expression. "Mom...?" He aasked, scared he'd done something to upset her. He eyed the sword in his hands. Was that it?

"Lee, bring out the cage."

The lanky man then disappeared behind a red drape into anothee room. The group listened as he shuffles about for a moment. Ursa squeezed Zuko tighter, making the Prince even more uneasy.

Finally, Lee returned with a cage. He weeled it in slowly, as it was much bigger than him. Fortunately the temple was large enough to allow such a creature to be wheeled in. Inside the silver cage was a gorgeous animal. Red and orange fur in intricate pattern, green eyes steady and intelligent. It yawned and revealed long sharp feline teeth. It exhale and a puff of smoke came from it's mouth.

"A Tiger Fox?" One of the parents gasped as many pulled their children away from the beast.

"Ah ah ah. This girl here is Lily, favorite pet of Rei Fa. The two wer inseparable since Rei Fa found the injure cub and raised her. She's been ever so lonely since she lost her master." Ten-Ten whined, stressing the overdramatics. The parents began whispering among themselves.

"Dont worry, shes trained and friendly." Lee assured. "Rei Fa instructed us as a final test to let Lily find the next Avatar. A Tiger Fox, having it's fox heritage make many people believe their spiritual sensitivity is far greater than can be perceived."

"Youre gonna let that thing loose on our children?! Are you crazy!" Parents began yelling amd arguing.

Zuko looked worriedly up at his mother, who remained still, biting her lip in thought. Would his mother allow this creature to be set free?

"I understand your worries and all but we assure you Lily is trained and with child so although she may be protective she understands how quickly her amd her unborn kits can be ended. So, she will behave." Ten-Ten said confidently, marching towards the cage. "Also remember that this is for the greater good, to determine the true Avatar."

Ten-Ten studied the wary royalty, Ursa clinging to her son with such a troubled expression. She must be thinking what the other nations were. A Noble Fire Nation Avatar? He would be used for chaos not peace. But Ten-Ten had made an oath to her master to never let the next avatar be corrupted.

Which is why its very important to find them at an early age, which is why Ten-Ten opened the Tiger Fox cage.

The room was dangerously still has the creature slinked out of it's cage. Green eyes lazily scanning the room. As she walked, her swollen stomach was now clearly visible. Her fox ears were perked intently, as her bushy tail swung gently.

One by one she investigated the children. Stared into their eyes, smelled them. A few broke into hysterics, only to be swept up into their parent's arms and rushed out of the temple.

Zuko watched the creature intently. Recognized how easily the creature could end his life with its large paws and humongous jaw with razor sharp teeth. He mother was whispering prayers under her breath.

Finally the beast set her eyes on young Zuko. It trotted toward him, gave him a long sniff before she bowed her head. Ursa gasped and pulled Zuko back as Lily laid on the floor and nudged Zuko's feet.

He was confused. Did this mean he was chosen? He knew the role of the Avatar was very important, his mother had explained that much. But what else did this title entail?

Everyone began to bow to Zuko. Even Ten-Ten and Lee. His mother gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Zuko frowned up at her. Was she disappointed in him? He looked back down at Lily who was purring.

"Oh, dont think this will be easy." Ten-Ten sighed, approaching the three. "Everyone but these two out now!" She commanded. Ursa was still in a state of shock and Zuko stood very confused. Lily was purring.

"I... how could this..."

"The realization hit you?" Ten-Ten laughed, placing an arm on Ursa's shoulder. "Dont worry we are here to help!"

"Help? How so?" Ursa asked, stroking Zuko's hair. The boy followed their conversation with much interest.

"We have studied methods of the proper upbringing of a pure, well-rounded Avatar. We have even selected future instructors of the other elements. We are very well-prepared." Lee said, smiling at Zuko.

"You want to take my son from me?!" Ursa gasped, taking a few steps back with Zuko.

"No, no. We just merely wish to guide him into his role as Avatar. Serve as merely inspirational tutors and counsellors, until his sixteenth birthday he will begin his travela to learn the other elements."

"16? Even that seems so young..."

"It is the proper age each Avatar was informed of his status and sent to learn the elements."

Ursa let this sink in. "So, no one has to know until he turns 16?" She asks. "Well besides us.."

"Exactly." Lee agrees. "I doubt he'll even remember this in a years time. We just wish to undertake the task given to us by Rei Fa and guide your son."

There was a long silence. Ursa was biting her lip, staring down at Zuko's wide amber eyes. "Mom...?" He whispered.

Although Ursa was scare to death, she figured this was the best bet her son would habe. Sneak the experts in as special tutors, then sneak him off when he turned 16. She only hoped he could remain pure until then.

"I accept your offer of guidance unto my son. Correspondance will be made within the week about your living situation and pay. Also, speak no word of truth to anyone in my household."

Ten-Ten and Lee both grinned and nodded, exchanging looks with each other. Lee whistled and Lily got up from her spot in front of Zuko and retreated to the cage. "Oh expect a present from Lily and Rei Fa due our arrival."

Ten-Ten squeezed Zuko's cheek, much to his displeasure. "Look forward to teaching you, little prince."

Zuko blushed and retreated behind his mother again. "Can we go home now?" He whispers. Ursa giggles.

"Yes, my love we may return now it is quite late. Say farewell to your new teachers." Zuko stared at the two, one waving exuberantly, the other smiling awkwardly.

"Uh, bye.." He said before tugging on his mother's robes and pulling her from the strange temple.

After the two had gone, Ten-Ten jumped and squealed, earning a snort of smoke from Lily. "We found him! The next Avatar! We have not failed you Lady Rei Fa!" She twirled in her fancy Earth Kingdom robes. "A prince nonetheless, descendant of Roku himself how odd indeed!"

"But the risks are higher, Ten-Ten.." Lee pointed out. The brunette glared. "Dont ruin my moment. We will do this and do this right, despite his bloodline."

Lee sighed. He had a feeling there wouldnt be smooth sailing. Especially with Ten-Ten's arrogance and the Fire Nation's growing hostility... Lee had a bad feeling. Maybe Rei Fa had felt it too and urged this project because of it.

"Oh boy."


End file.
